Patent Literature 1 discloses a railroad car (hereinafter, car) brake apparatus that pushes a brake shoe against a wheel to produce braking force by supplying air pressure to a brake cylinder. In this brake apparatus, the braking force required to set the deceleration of the car to a target value is computed, and the air pressure supplied to the brake cylinder is controlled such that this braking force is produced.